


PWP w kostnicy

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O marzeniach i realiach na wesoło. I w granicach kanoniczności. Napisane pod przypadkowego prompta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP w kostnicy

**PWP w kostnicy**

 

To był zwykły roboczy dzień, tak zwykły, jak tylko może być, kiedy jesteś patologiem w szpitalu i na co dzień pracujesz z miłymi trupami, a od czasu do czasu z policją i całkiem niemiłym detektywem konsultantem. Świeżo wymyta podłoga pachniała jeszcze silnym środkiem dezynfekującym, ale Molly przywykła już do tego zapachu. Ba, sama czasem przesiąkała nim do tego stopnia, że przestawała zwracać na niego uwagę. Ważne, że miejsce pracy zostało wysprzątane po ostatniej sekcji, ciało zapakowane z powrotem do szuflady, a stół sekcyjny błyszczał stalowo i jakby nie przejmował się tym, do czego zwykle służył.

Patolog odhaczyła ostatnie punkty na swojej liście i chciała już wyjść z pomieszczenia, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka w długim płaszczu. Sherlock Holmes wszedł do środka bez jednego "dzień dobry", pociągnął nosem, skrzywił się i ogólnie od wejścia wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Pewnie dlatego, że przyszedł zbyt późno i ominęła go sekcyjna zabawa.

Molly spodziewała się, że detektyw zawinie się i wybędzie z kostnicy, śmiertelnie obrażony, że na niego nie zaczekała, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Sherlock zamknął za sobą drzwi, dodatkowo przekręcając w zamku klucz, a potem spojrzał na Molly. Nie _prześlizgnął się wzrokiem_ , ale tak solidnie, porządnie _spojrzał_. Tak, jak Molly zawsze chciała, żeby na nią patrzył.

\- Sh-sherlock? - wyjąkała. Zawsze, zawsze musiała się przy nim zająknąć. ZAWSZE.

\- Skończyłaś beze mnie - odezwał się Sherlock z urazą. Podszedł bliżej do stołu, przy którym Molly zamarła, jak zwykle tracąc resztki pewności siebie, gdy detektyw był w pobliżu.

\- N-nie wiedziałam, że p-przyjdziesz.

Sherlock przejechał palcem po gładkim stole, jakby się nad czymś namyślał, a potem przysunął się jeszcze bliżej do Molly, tak, że dziewczyna poczuła na policzku jego ciepły oddech. Patolog pokraśniała i zdławiła odruch, który kazał jej uciec. Uciec, ale jednocześnie wyjść naprzeciw. Ot, taki drobny paradoks, który sprawił, że Molly nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz chciała się ze mną zabawić - wymruczał nieoczekiwanie Sherlock tuż przy jej uchu, a jego głęboki głos połaskotał jej delikatną małżowinę. Molly poczuła, że jeszcze moment, a odjedzie w inny świat. Równie nienormalny, ale może trochę lepszy.

\- J-ja..

\- Jesteśmy sami - zapewnił ją Sherlock. Nim się zorientowała, chwycił ją w talii i sprawnym ruchem posadził na sekcyjnym stole. Znalazła się minimalnie wyżej, a Sherlock pochylał się tak, że niemal stykali się czołami. Molly pozwoliła, by instynkt wziął górę. Nie musiała nawet daleko sięgać, by go pocałować. W końcu zawsze chciała to zrobić.

Nie spodziewała się, że Sherlock odda pocałunek. Że będzie chciał. A tymczasem detektyw nie tylko nie uciekł, ale i wydawał się nieco poruszony, gdy w końcu cofnęła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, równie błyszczące, jak jej własne. Sherlock sięgnął dłonią do jej twarzy, potem do szyi... Molly westchnęła z zachwytu i już wiedziała, że to będzie najpiękniejszy dzień w jej życiu.

Teraz to Sherlock całował ją, w oczy, w usta, w szyję... Nie sięgnął niżej, ale Molly nie zamierzała go popędzać. To przecież było zbyt piękne, zbyt... nierealne. A jednak się działo.

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy została pchnięta na stół, kiedy poczuła pod głową zimny stalowy blat. Przez głowę przemknęła jej jakaś idiotyczna myśl, ale odpędziła ją jednym spojrzeniem na pochylającego się nad nią Sherlocka. NIC nie mogło popsuć jej tej chwili.

Prawie nic.

W jednej chwili czuła na skórze przyspieszony oddech Sherlocka, a w następnej detektyw wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią chłodnym wzrokiem, jakby ją oceniał. I to nie pod tym kątem, pod którym Molly obecnie chciałaby zostać oceniona.

\- Więc tak to robią seryjni mordercy… - mruknął do siebie, a jego głos był pozbawiony choćby części tego czaru, którego używał przed chwilą. Molly zamarła w bezruchu, a potem zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie leży. Sherlock także musiał to zauważyć.

\- Byłyby z ciebie całkiem ładne zwłoki do sekcji – powiedział pogodnie i wyszedł bez słowa. Molly dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołała się pozbierać i skojarzyła, że to był chyba komplement. Chyba.


End file.
